Our Place
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Our place, it was the last place I had spoken to him, and it haunted me, the mmries, of us together, in our place, and in Myrtle beach, our stolen summer away from the wrld. I want it all back so bad. Moliver, Leremy, Matt? what evr happened to Joycie?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yes, Satan? Oh, Mr. Shikadance, I thought you were someone else... - Ace Ventura Pet Detective

* * *

Prologue-The Best I've Ever Had

How much happiness can fit into a person's life?

When you figure this out exactly, tell me, would you? Because I'm pretty sure that I've reached my limit of happiness for the rest of my life.

Let's see, I passed Sophomore year end exams, so I'm now officially a Junior...I've got a boyfriend, Jeremy Nordan, who is perfect for me...two best friends, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken, who are madly in love and perfectly perfect for eachother...Christmas break starts this weekend...there's a slight problem with my ex Matt, but he's been avoiding me, so, its not really much of a problem.

Oh yeah, and the best part...you know my boyfriend, Jeremy? Yeah, well, he wants me to meet his family this weekend! His cousin is coming out here for Chrismas break, and she gets here saturday, so I'm invited to share dinner with his family on Sunday! His cousin is my age, so we should become fast freinds, if she's not totally a popular like Amber and Ashely, or pure evil like Joycie...

* * *

Short seet and to the point, Lily's doin great! the gang are Juniors, about to dive headlong into Christmas break.

Does anyone remember our pretty little nemisis, Joycie? How many of you really don't like her? does anyone actually like her at all? should i dispose of her, push her of a cliff, laughing insanely? reply by review!


	2. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Come away from the fridge, if it falls, it'll crush you flat! - Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

1-Getting ready

_Ring...Ring..._

_"Hey, Lily, what's up?"_

"Miley, do you think you could come over to my place?"

_"Yeah, sure, be there in ten minutes, see ya"_

"See ya"

_DOORBELL RINGS_

Lily answered the door and Miley walked in and sat on the couch, looking at Lily.

"You okay?" she started, then realized what was wrong. "Lily you don't have anything to worry about, they'll love you!"

"Who said I was nervous agout meeting Jeremy's family tonight? I don't recall ever telling anyone that I was nervous" the blonde replied.

"Yes well, even if you never told ayone, its written on your face, so let's go help you get ready, shall we?" Miley held out a hand and Lily hesitated, then took it and followed Miley down the hall to her bedroom, where Miley walked straight to the closet, already formulating the perfect outfit for meeting Jeremy's parents.

She resurfaced from Lily's closet coming up with a comfy, cute, casual, and parent-approve-able outfit. Lily changed and instantly new why Miley liked layering things, it gave old clothes a new look, she had worn these jeans hundreds of times, but never would have put them with this top. She thanked Miley, who she drove home on the way to Jeremy's house.

* * *

sorry, hed to cut the chappie short, also working on When somebody loved me...so yeah...its rally hard to keep my storylines straight! grr


	3. No, it can't be!

2-No, It Can't Be...

"...And she's funny, and sweet, and I just know you guys'll be friends." Jeremy said to his cousin, who was sitting on the couch next to him, fussing with her hair and making sure her outfit wasn't wrinkled. "She visited Myrtle Beach summer after freshman year, you might have met her, maybe you just don't know it." He said, chuckling.

_DOORBELL RINGS_

"That's her, stay here, I'll let her in." Jeremy walked to the door and let Lily in. "Hey, Lily, you look nice. This is my cousin," He started. She and Lily looked at eachother and stared, shocked at who they were seeing. _No, it can't be..._The same thought ran through both of their heads. "Jocelyn. She's from Myrtle Beach, back in South Carolina, you've been there, right Lily?" He looked at their faces frozen in looks of pure hatred, and said, "You guys...met, or something?"

"That's her, Jeremy, Lily's the girl I told you about, remember? The boyfriend stealer?!" Joycie shouted at Jeremy, shooting daggers at Lily the whole time. "What are you doing going out with _her?!"_

"Joycie, she can't be the same girl, she's not mean like that, are you?" He said, turning to Lily.

"Just because Matt stopped liking you and started liking me doesn't make me a boyfriend stealer, _Joycie."_ Lily said, quiet and deadly. "Jeremy, no real need for introductions, I know your cousin already. Can we do this another time, great, I'll just leave now" She turned her back on Jeremy and Joycie and walked back out the front door.

"So I guess she's not staying for dinner, then?" Jeremy's mom said from her watching place at the kitchen door.

As soon as Lily left, she new she had to warn Matt...

She picked up her phone and was trying desperately to remember Matt's number when she remembered she had never deleted his number from speed dial. She pressed speed dial 7 said under her breath, "Please, _please_ pick up!"

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_Hey, you've reach Matt's cell, sorry I didn't pick up, either I'm busy, or I'm avoiding your call. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you._

_BEEP_

"Matt, its Lily, something weird is going on, and you'll never guess who I just saw. Meet me at...our place, as soon as you get this, it can't wait until usual time, please forgive me for being such a jerk at the party, I know that's why you're avioding me, but it was so long ago, please talk to me...see you later, bye."

Matt picked his phone up as soon as he was sure Lily had hung up and checked her message. He was going to have to stop avoiding her sometime, and it looked like it would have to be now. She sounded really stressed, he wondered what was up.


	4. Remembering

3-Remembering

When Lily got to the clearing, she sat down on the grass and waited. Before she had been there too long, she remembered why she and Matt had loved it here so much.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on Lily! Hurry up, I have something to show you!" Matt said, running a little bit ahead, then stopping to part the curtain of vines to lead Lily into the clearing that would become their place._

_Lily stepped into the clearing and said, "Oh, Matt, its so beautiful! Look at all the trees, and the flowers, its like this is a magical place!"_

_"It is, I just know it, Lily, this could be our secret place, what do you think?"_

_"Definitely, it's perfect!"_

_**The memory faded into black, then to another. Lily was talking to Matt on the phone.**_

_"Lily, meet me at me at our place, tonight, usual time?"_

_"See you there"_

_They hung up and Lily waited for the clock to hit fifteen minutes before their time, then she snuck out her bedroom window. Lily's mom watched her run across the lawn from the kitchen window. She had long since stopped being angry when Lily snuck out and raced across the lawn like that. She knew where she was going, with who. She trusted them._

_Exactly when Lily stepped into the clearing, she heard the ten o'clock train rush by. She saw Matt sitting in the clearing, his back turned, and decided to sneak up on him._

_"Guess who?" she giggled when she put her hands over his eyes._

_"Hey Lily" He said, tuning and putting his hands on her waist and kissing her._

_**That particular memory made her cry a little, their first kiss, the night he asked her to be his girlfriend. The memory faded again, then another came that made her cry harder. The last time they had seen eachother here, the night before he left.**_

_"Hey, Matt." Lily said, feeling his hands over her eyes._

_"Hey Lily," He said as she turned to him and gave him a kiss. They broke apart and he spoke again, "I got something for you."_

_He handed her a box with hearts printed on the wrapping paper. "Oh, Matt! You shouldn't have." But she knew he had to give it to her today, he was leaving in the morning, and he wasn't going to tell her._

_She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace, simple and perfect. Lily started to put it on, but Matt stopped her. "Let me" He said, and she let him._

_**End Flashback**_

"Lily?"

She gasped and turned to see Matt.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay, did someone hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just...I was thinking about times we've been here, remembering, you know"

"Yeah, sometimes I come here just to think, to be alone, to remember. Why'd you need to see me?"

She had forgotten for a second there. "Oh, I went to Jeremy's house, for dinner tonight."

"Why'd you have to tell me?"

"Because, well, you'll get it in a second, just let me finish. I went to Jeremy's house for dinner tonight, he...wanted me to meet his parents. He also told me that his cousin was moving in with them for the rest of the school year. Let me finish." she said when he turned to leave. "I'm not finished yet. His cousin was sitting on the couch when I walked in, and he introduced her, Jocelyn, he called her. She...moved here from Myrtle Beach. I looked at her wnd she looked at me, and I knew I had already met her. Matt, Joycie is back."

"What? No, she..."

"Joycie is her nickname, she's moved here, and I have a feeling she moved here because you did. Matt, she's looking for you."

"I...you're right, she probably did move here because I did. I just hope I can avoid her."

"I don't know. Matt, why haven't you talked to me for the past two years?"

"I...I don't know anymore, Lily, I was mad at you, and then I stopped talking to you to try and get over you, I guess...You know what though?"

"What?"

"It didn't work" Matt pulled Lily into a kiss, just like he had the night of the party. This time though, he wasn't going to give up so easily. When he did let go, she turned away. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"No, don't be. I get it now. Matt," She said, sturning back to him. "I'm breaking up with him."

"What? No, don't break up with him for me...

"I'm not, I'm doing it for me. I didn't realize it before, but I've stopped liking him over the years. He..."

"He what?"

"He wasn't you."


	5. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Disclaimer: I know who you are, you're the aliens come to steal my brains! but you can't have them, 'cuz I've got a protective helmet!

4-Breaking up is hard to do

_Ring...Ring..._

Joycie picked up the phone, "Hello, you've reached the Nordan residence. May I ask who's calling?" She said in a falsely cheery voice.

_"Joycie, cut the crap, I know you too well to believe that"_

"Of course, JEREMY! IT'S YOUR _STUPID_ GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's not stupid, Jocelyn," Jeremy said as he picked up them phone. "Hey, Lily, what's up?"

_"Ummm...Jeremy..."_

"You're breaking up with me...aren't you..."

_"How...did you know?"_

"Tone of your voice...and no one says Jeremy like that unless they want to break up with you..."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just..."_

"Matt Marshall, isn't it?"

_"Dang, what don't you know?Wait...you've...been talking to Joycie, haven't you?"_

"Yeah, she...told me what happened in Myrtle Beach, but I didn't want to believe it..."

_"You shouldn't, Joycie's story was probably about as fake as Miley's cousin, Luanne...don't ask...if you want, I can tell you what happened, but not right now, I have to go..."_

"Date with Matt?"

_"Uhhh...yeah...so, I'll see you later?"_

"Yeah, I guess...bye"

_"Bye"_ Click.

Lily hung up the phone and went to get ready for her date, meanwhile Joycie...

* * *

You know how much I hate when people do that? That's why I dedicate thi lovely chapter to all my evil cliffhanger friends! Love you my lovelies!

Review!!I've only had one person review, and though they reviewed several times, it's not the same as having several people review, no offense to Roxirose, my one reviewer. So, please, please review?

>J


	6. Double Date and a Little Hate

Ok, to clear some things up, Joycie came to Malibu at the start of Christmas break, Lily broke up with Jeremy two weeks after, she was a little nervous about it and didn't know how to say it, and she went on a date with Matt that same night, a little shallow, I know, but still. This date in this chapter is after spring break, and Joycie has been building up an innocent reputation so that she could build up evil plans. We won't figure out her Evil plans until after they begin, so it'll be a bit of a surprise. and I'm sorry for the last two fakie chapters, I wanted to make my betagirl angry as revenge for ductaping my hands together for not writing when she wanted me to. Oh yeah and I'm putting this in Lily's POV somewhere in here, because this chapters a confidence turning point for her, she gets all cool in the end...

Disclaimer: What about my medallion of spiritual accomplishment? - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls

5-Double Date and a Little Hate

Oliver swung by Miley's place around the same time Matt drove to Lily's. He honked the horn and Miley came out of the house, dressed for their date at Gypsy's Shiny Diner.

"You look pretty, Miles," Oliver said, opening the door for her and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you, Oliver. You look pretty, too." Miley smiled and kissed him back.

"Thanks, I...Hey!" Oliver said. Miley laughed and got into the car. Oliver got back into the drivers seat and they went to Gypsy's.

Matt walked to Lily's door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Lily's POV 

I walked down the stairs just in time to hear my mom anwer the door. "Hello, Matt. Lily will be down in a second. How are you?" I stayed hidden around the corner to see what woud happen. Not much did.

"I'm fine, you?" Matt replied.

"I'm good, how's your mother been? I haven't seen her since _you_ were a baby. Good times."

"She's fine, I didn't know you two had met."

"Oh, yes, they've met." I said, coming into the room. "There are so many stories she's got, don't even get her started. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey. You have fun. But...not too much, ok?"

Matt walked me out the door and to the car, where he opened the door and let me in. "Did you talk to Oliver lately?" Matt said.

"No, not since Friday at school, why?"

"We're meeting him and Miley down at Gypsy's Shiny Diner. I thought it would be fun."

"Cool, sounds like fun. Let's go."

Miley, Oliver, Matt and I all arrived at Gypsy's at about the same time. Miley and me were happy that we would get to spend time together, as we hadn't gotten to spend much time together because we were too swept away with our boyfriends, and Oliver and Matt seemed satisfied that us girls hadn't yelled at them for not telling us the plan in the first place. When our waiter came by to take the orders, Matt and Oliver both got smokehouse chicken sandwiches, Miley got a cobb salad, and I got the cajun chicken pasta plate.

While we were waiting for our food, we talked about how close finals were getting, how cool it was going to be to finally have made it to Senior year, how nice it was that nobody had been bothered by Joycie since she had gotten to Malibu.

When the waiter came by with our food, we talked a little less, because talking and catching up so much before without appetizers had made everyone hungry.

"Well, well, look who it is. Lily, you really shouldn't eat so much, you'll lose you figure. Hello, Matt, Oliver" Joycie had walked in and seen us. She gave Miley an evil glare. "Hello, Stewart. Have you all met my new boyfriend?" She asked, and smirked when Matt choked a little on his sandwich. "Cory, this is Matt, Oliver, _Lillian_, and Miley."

"Will you just take your new arm candy to your little table and leave us alone, _Jocelyn_?" I retorted and Miley, Matt and Oliver laughed. "Now go on, shoo, shoo." I said, waving them away.

Just then, Miley an Oliver and Matt jumped up and said in unison, "WHAT!" All, you know, gangsterish and junk. It was actually mildly amusing, and a good end to a crazy scene.

* * *

Hehe, thanks for waiting for my chapter, I know it took a bit longer than usual 

Love you, Jumi


	7. Identity Theft

I think I'll put the rest of this in Lily's POV, but I'm not sure, I'll notify you If it changes.

Disclaimer: Disney owns the world, I just live in it...

6-Identity Theft

I came home from school alone, because Matt had an afterschool project to work on. Our science teacher had paired him with Joycie, so he was stuck with her for a couple hours a day while they worked on the project. I had been paired with Miley, and we had already gotten it finished. When I went in the house, I ran up to my room to think.

It's a little strange, how Matt kinda started choking on his sandwich when Joycie announced her new boyfriend...Makes me wonder, you know, if...if he still likes her...do you think he does? 'Cause, like...I'm not so sure anymore...

I stayed in my room all day, submersed in pictures of us, Matt and me, that is, at our place, in Myrtle beach, at a Hannah concert. That was fun, and slightly complicated, but still really fun. I had gotten to see a Hannah Montana concert firsthand, instead of from backstage, or while trying to distract Josh for Miley while she was being Hannah. He had taken pictures, a lot of them, but he had kept most of them. We had spent most of the day organizing our pictures on a stormy day. He had brought over all of his pictures, I had gathered all of mine, and we sat there, going through them, laughing, reminiscing, fighting over which pictures should go where. We made sure we had copies of all the pictures we liked, then we put them in two photo albums, one for me, a purple book with white lilies on it, and one for him, black leather with shiny metallic stars on the cover.

I opened mine, as he had taken his, to the first page and laughed. It was a totally random snapshot of me and him, the only picture on the page, we were on the beach, and as soon as we had gotten there, it had started raining. I had, unfortunately, a white shirt on that was soaked as soon as we set foot on the beach. Then, he had insisted on taking a picture, both of us in soaking wet white shirts, my purple bra showing, his abs...nice abs too...

On the next page, Matt and I had invited Miley and Oliver to do a photo booth at the mall, we sat in there and made funny faces, then laughed at eachother. My favorite was the one where Miley had kissed Oliver and I had kissed Matt. In the last, the one directly after the kiss, we all were smiling like idiots and didn't pay attention to the camera clicking, taking that last picture of our dreamy faces.

I absently flipped through the pages, but stopped on a page with pictures of us in Myrtle Beach. In one, we had gotten ice cream and gone down to watch the sunset. Joycie had been there, and had tryed desperately to win back Matt's heart, but he had ignored her...still, what if he _did_ still like her? I mean, he said he hadn't in Myrtle Beach, when he had asked me to help him break them up, but...

My phone started beeping, I had a new text,

**Matt:**** We're through, I'm with Joycie now and I never want to see you again.**

I looked at the message for a few minutes, then threw the phone against the wall. I sat staring at it for a second, then laid down on my bed and started to cry.

Normal POV

Joycie snuck the phone back into Matt's backpack just before he came back into the room, luckily, he hadn't seen her. And with that one little text, her plans were set in motion.

* * *

Ooooh...what are Joycie's plans, you think? 

poor Lily, I hate putting her through this, but it had to be done.

sorry it's so short, and I know it is. I couldn't fit anymore at the moment, but I wanted to post now, so please don't review saying it was too short, that bugs me after a while, thanks...

Luv, Jumi


	8. Deception

All credit on this chapter goes to Skater xoxo Babe. She wrote it for me. Yay for her!!

* * *

7-Deception

Jocelyn. How could she do this to me? Is this her way of getting back at me for making Matt like me again? Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway, since Matt obviously likes her better. Why would he want her back? What does he see in her?

I walked along the beach, barefoot, as I thought of the horrible text message that I had gotten.

I was so busy looking out at the ocean, I bumped into some guy, that wasn't paying attention. Okay, so that's a bit hypocritical of me, since I myself wasn't paying very much attention, but still.

I slipped and fell on my butt, causing wet sand to get all over my shorts.

When I saw the guy that had bumped into me, I tried to hurry away before he saw my face, but it was too late.

"What's wrong Lils? Why are you trying to get away from me?" he asked curiously.

"You know exactly why, you jerk." I began walking away once again, but he stopped me...again...

"Okay, whatever I did to make you mad at me, I'm sorry about it. Now will you please talk to me?" he asked sweetly, leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Matt, you wouldn't want to be caught kissing someone other than your new girlfriend," I said angrily, almost punching him because of his actions.

"What are you talking about? You know I can only love you," he said, grabbing my arms so I wouldn't try to escape again.

"Oh? Then why exactly did you break up with me earlier today?" I said, crossing my arms.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since school, because I was working on my project with Jocelyn," he tried to explain, but i was still not buying it.

"You broke up with me while you were supposedly working on your project with her. You texted me. See?" I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket, and showed him the text message. Good thing I had saved it.

He looked at it closely, and then gasped.

"I was in the kitchen making us some snacks at 4:13, and it says that's when the message was sent. Joycie must have stolen my phone to send you that text earlier," he said kindly, still kind of surprised at what he had just found out.

"Wow. And I am sorry for being mad at you," I said quietly, feeling embarrassed at this point.

"It's okay. If someone had done that to me, I probably would have done the same thing," he said with a grin.

"So, we're good?" I asked with a small smile, slowly making it's way across my face.

"Yeah. Definitely." He leaned in, and gave me a long heated kiss with more passion than any kiss that I have ever experienced.

Joycie's POV

Did he just kiss her? Joycie thought to herself. How on earth did they manage to get back together? She doesn't even know about that girl that Matt has been spending time with! I'm trying to protect her for Pet's sake!

I guess I'll just have to tell her when we are alone with no distractions. But will she believe me? I hope she does. I may be jealous of her, but she is nice, and doesn't deserve someone as horrible as him...


End file.
